criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Long List of Ex-Lovers
'' '''Long List of Ex-Lovers' is the fifth case of World Edition, as well as the fifth and the final case to take place in East Asia. Plot The GLA arrived in Beijing to catch Qingren and Protect Mukai Hinato and Tokko Il-Sung. They tracked Tokko to his hotel and warned him about the threat from Qingren. Tokko told the team that Mukai left for the Great Wall alone, so Vasin and the player went to look for Mukai. They found her shot at the Great Wall. After a few shocking twists, such as 2 Lua Zhihuan and Kuwahara Hisato crushing on Mukai and Ting Ju on Tokko and Mukai being a daughter of Myong Jin-Yung, the team was able to incriminate Jewelry seller Kuwahara Hisato as Qingren and Mukai's killer. Kuwahara first denied the charges but had to admit to the murder after Vasin snapped at him by the evidence. Vasin was shocked at how Kuwahara killed Mukai when she rejected his proposal when Kuwahara told the team that he never liked Mukai. Kuwahara actually had a crush on Tokko and was angry at Mukai for stealing him from him. Due to this, Judge Robertson sentenced him to 60 years in prison with a chance of parole in 49 years. Chief Shoko went with the player to check up on Tokko. Tokko was undoubtly sad, and the chief offered him any help he wanted. Tokko told the team that Mukai gave him a oresent but he left it when he as dining with her at the restauarant. The team went and brought, at which Tokko thanked him and told that he would now dedicate his life to charity. Vasin wanted to check on Hisato's shop, to make sure he was not hiding anything. The team found Ogata's mobile, which she lost it after coming to China after she had a dispute with her parents. They texted her again and again and were missing her. When shown this to Ogata, she decided to go back home. Later, the chief decided to celebrate the team's first big victory at the Great Wall. However, she got out of sight and was not seen again. The team investigated the scene and found a teansmitter which caught Chief Shoko's voice on the way to Mongolia. From this, Sumiko deduced that the chief was taken to Mongolia. The team's next stop was Mongolia to rescue Chief Shoko. Stats Victim *'Mukai Hinato' (She was shot on the Great Wall) Murder Weapon *'Blunderbuss' Killer *'Kuwahara Hisato' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats cherry chocolates *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea *The suspect practices Tai Chi Profile *The suspect eats cherry chocolates *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea *The suspect practices Tai Chi Appearance * The suspect wears a dragon brooch Profile *The suspect practices Tai Chi Appearance * The suspect wears a dragon brooch Profile *The suspect eats cherry chocolates *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea *The suspect practices Tai Chi Appearance * The suspect wears a dragon brooch Profile *The suspect eats cherry chocolates *The suspect drinks chrysanthemum tea Appearance * The suspect wears a dragon brooch Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The killer eats cherry chocolates. * The killer drinks chrysanthemum tea. * The killer practices Tai Chi. * The killer is male. * The killer wears a dragon brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Great Wall (Clues: Victim's Body, Box of Chocolates, Locked Camera; Victim identified: Mukai Hinato) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks chrysanthemum tea) * Examine Box of Chocolates (Result: Love Letter) * Analyze Love Letter (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cherry chocolates) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Footage of Mukai; New Suspect: Lua Zhihuan) * Talk to Lua Zhihuan about stalking the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Chinese Restaurant) * Investigate Chinese Restaurant (Clues: Faded Receipt, Mukai's Cellphone) * Examine Faded Receipt (Result: Serial Number) * Analyze Serial Number (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ting Ju) * Talk to Ting Ju about serving the victim her last meal. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed) * Examine Mukai's Cellphone (Result: Unknown Girl) * Examine Unknown Girl (Result: Ogata Usagi; New Suspect: Ogata Usagi) * Talk to Ogata about her relation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Ogata Usagi identified) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Jewelry Shop (Clues: Broken Jewelry, Alcohol Bottle, Torn Bloody Brochure) * Examine Broken Jewelry (Result: Mukai's Jewelry) * Examine Mukai's Jewelry (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints (09:00:00; New Suspect: Kuwahara Hisato) * Talk to Kuwahara about snatching the victim's jewelry. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) * Examine Alcohol Bottle (Result: Gift to Myong) * Ask Myong about the gift the victim sent her. (Prerequisite: Gift to Myong unraveled) * Examine Torn Bloody Brochure (Result: Chinese Brochure) * Analyze Chinese Brochure (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices Tai Chi; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Dining Table) * Investigate Dining Table (Clues: Faded Notebook; Locked Camera) * Examine Faded Notebook (Result: Mukai's caricatures) * Ask Ogata why she drew Mukai's caricatures. (Prerequisite: Mukai's Caricature unraveled) * Examine Locked Camera (Result: Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera (12:00:00) * Talk to Ting Ju about her crushing on Tokko. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Jewelry Shelves (Clues: Receipt, Faded Newspaper, Locked Diary) * Examine Receipt (Result: Lua's purchase) * Ask Lua for who he purchased the neclace. (Prerequisite: Lua's purchase unraveled) * Examine Faded Newspaper (Result: Old Photo) * Examine Old Photo (Result: Myong and Mukai) * Ask Myong about Mukai being her daughter. (Prerequisite: Myong and Mukai identified) * Examine Locked Diary (Result: Kuwahara's Diary) * Analyze Kuwahara's Diary (09:00:00) * Ask Kuwahara about his proposal to Mukai. (Prerequisite: Kuwahara's Diary analyzed) * Investigate Watchtower (Clues: Wooden Box, Satchel) * Examine Wooden Box (Result: Blunderbuss) * Analyze Blunderbuss (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) * Examine Satchel (Result: Ammo box) * Analyze Ammo box (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a dragon brooch) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Love is Blind (5/5). (No stars) Love is Blind (5/5) * See how Tokko is holding up. (Prerequisite: Available from the start) * Investigate Chinese Restauarant (Prerequisite: Talk to Tokko, Clue: Gift Box) * Examine Gift Box (Result: Mukai's gift) * Give Tokko the gift. (Prerequisite: Mukai's gift unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Jewelry Shop (Prerequisite: Available from the start; Clue: Lost and Found box) * Examine Lost anf Found Box (Result: Locked Cellphone) * Examine Locked Cellphone (Result: Ogata's Cellphone) * Analyze Ogata's Cellphone (03:00:00) * Tell Ogata her parents miss her. (Prerequisite: Ogata's Cellphone analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Great Wall (Prerequisite: All tasks must be completed before; Clue: Broken Device) * Examine Broken Device (Result: Locked Device) * Examine Locked Device (Result: Transmitter) * Analyze Transmitter (09:00:00) * Move on to a new crime! (in Eurasia!) (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:East Asia (Alex)